1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wallpaper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wallpaper trough apparatus wherein the same is arranged for imparting moisture in the form of water or glue onto wallpaper to permit its mounting to an associated wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the application of wallpaper from an associated roll of wallpaper, the procedure has in the past been expensive due to the time consuming nature relative to wallpaper mounting. To assist in the elimination of such time, prior art structure has utilized various trough arrangements to provide wetting of a wallpaper roll. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a wallpaper roll wetting structure that orients the wallpaper in a vertical orientation relative to an associated wall in a pre-moistened condition to provide for immediate mounting of the wallpaper onto the associated wall.
Prior art structure directed to wetting of a wallpaper material is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,311 to Topelko providing for a wallpaper trough, wherein a paper roll is immersed within a fluid reservoir and directed exteriorly of the reservoir through a guide roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,188 to McCurday provides for a wallpaper wetting trough with a rod received in a channel to force a wallpaper web into the channel underlying the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,441 to Leurck sets forth a tool kit assembly for the application of wallpaper utilizing a brush, roll, and the like in a conventional application of wallpaper to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,320 to McCurday is a further example of a wallpaper trough forcing the rod within the trough structure, wherein the trough structure is formed of a memory type material to effect shape configuration of the trough and position the rod relative to the trough in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wallpaper trough apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.